Games are well known which present similarities to real life. A board game "the game of Life" presents the players with a series of options and random events (such as by movement over event spots or by the drawing of cards) wherein a player can move a game character, make decisions and have one of a plurality of events occur. The character which attains the most points toward the goal (making the most money) wins the game.
Other games are known which develop characters or multiple characters, controlled by a player, based on historical events. Some games have provided the information and data to recreate or create a new situation based on historical data. Examples include board games which recreate historic battles or situations. Computer (video) games exist such as Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffa, wherein data from the 1940's air campaign of Europe during World War II is used to provide a player with the opportunity to interact with the situational settings based on the data.
Other games exist wherein the player is provided with the opportunity to act based on a situation of power. Computer (video) games exist wherein the player is made the President of the United States: and is provided with the opportunity during the game to take actions as if the player is the president.
CD Rom and other high data games have become available for computers. This presents the possibility of much more data being available to a player. These games have included fantasy games wherein the player can wonder through a haunted house or a mysterious place and interact with the place based on the extensive data stored on the compact disk.